marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Eternities: Issue 4
Previous Issue: here The Next Morning Today was a weekend, so Aaron took it upon himself to get the papers signed now. When he arrived at his uncle's mansion, he didn't expect Alice to be there, greeting him. Aaron: Alice? What's up? Alice: Mr. Cormack himself called me and invited me over. He said you were coming over and you wanted to discuss something with the rest of us? Aaron: Huh. Oh, right. I called him after the evacuation last night. Glad he got a hold of you. Alice: I see. Shall we then? Aaron: Let's. He led her into the mansion, the door already unlocked since Mr. Cormack had been expecting them. They entered, seeing that Mr. Cormack was relaxing on the couch and drinking coffee as he watched the news. Morning, Uncle Shane. The school notified you two days ago, I assume. Mr. Cormack: I know. I'm sorry for your loss, Aaron. Azura was such a sweet girl. Alice: I didn't know her that well, but she seemed like a great person. Totally would've dated her if she let me... Aaron: Wait, you're bi? Alice: Yeah. I like boys a little more, but I wouldn't mind dating a cute girl. Aaron: Good to know? Anyways, I need to get the papers signed. He handed the papers to Mr. Cormack with a pen for him to sign before going to the kitchen to get coffee. Anyways, about that thing I need to tell you about. It's about Azura. Alice: What about her? Aaron: She's not... dead? Alice looked at him in disbelief. Alice: I get that you're grieving, but... really? Aaron: No, I'm dead serious. He tapped his necklace and Azura's ghost appeared next to him, visible only to Mr. Cormack and Alice. See? Alice: Oh my goodness... Is that really her? Azura: Yep. She spoke through Aaron, with her own voice and his echoing it behind. Aaron then proceeded to explain that Azura's body was dead, but he had preserved her soul. By keeping her body at home, Azura can continue to live independent of him, unless he needed to transform. When Alice asked about the transforming part, he explained he was the vigilante Ignition, though he was thinking of a new name since his new form was very different from how it was previously. Mr. Cormack, being a family friend, had known about this already. He had signed the papers and returned them to Aaron, who thanked him. Alice: This is... so sudden... Top secret stuff, huh? Aaron: Tell no one and we're good. Alice: Will do. Since we're here already and Mr. Cormack has given his employees today off... why don't we head out? Aaron: Like... a date? Alice: If you want it to be~ Aaron: ...Sure. His eyes widened a bit, but he smiled and accepted. Mr. Cormack: No funny business, you two. Alice: Yes sir! Aaron: I know, I know. First dates escalating that quickly don't end well, after all. Alice: How would you know? Aaron: ...don't worry about it. With that, the two left the mansion and went to the mall to hang out and go shopping. *Look, it's that shopping date you wanted with Alice.* Azura: *H-hush you!* Aaron chuckled out loud, but stuck with Alice throughout the day. Later that Day... Fugaku had been hanging out with Lilly for quite a while now, he sensed a growing urge to be with her more. What it was he didn't know, but it was a weekend so he decided to just wander around town...maybe he'd go shopping. He opened his phone and texted Lilly to see if she was free Fugaku: Lilly?? Lilly: Yea? Fugaku: Hey look, it's the weekend so...wanna do something?? Lilly: Are you asking me out?? Fugaku: I...uh...yes? Lilly: oh..well i am free Fugaku: Shopping? Maybe we could see a movie Lilly: Wait are you asking me out on a date? Fugaku: .....yes? Lilly: Sure! i'll go out with you Fugaku: Cool, meet you at the mall ok? Lilly: Sure, see you at 14:00? Fugaku: That's fine i can do 14:00 Lilly: See you there! *waves good-bye* Fugaku: Am i Falling for her? '''Fugaku clears his throat and get dressed to go out, when his brother and father asked he had to say' Fugaku: I'm going out with Lilly Rasa: One the Demons? Andrew: She's part Asguardian dad Rasa: Oh, that i did not know....well...be back by 6 'Fugaku nods and leaves the house, by the time he arrives at the mall it was already 14:00. There he found Lilly hanging out in a Levies store. ''' Fugaku: Hey Lilly Lilly: Oh hey Ninja boy. What's up Fugaku: Ah, nothing much to be honest. Ready to start our date? Lilly: Hon, it started when we texted Fugaku: That's true. At Aaron's Apartment By the time Fugaku and Lilly had arrived, Aaron and Alice had already gone back to the former's house. Aaron made sure to lock the doors before heading to Azura's room, showing her the body. Aaron: Time to wake her up. Azura's soul left Aaron's necklace and returned to her body. She woke up with a yawn, then snapped her neck back into place. Azura: Ah... Better. Had a feeling something was out of place. Aaron: And your bones? Azura: They'll repair soon enough. A faint cracking noise could be heard as her body repaired itself. Alice: This is crazy... Aaron: Yes, yes it is. Azura: I'm gonna go take a shower. I smell like a rotting corpse... She started taking her clothes off, so Aaron left the room. Alice: Right. I think I'm gonna join you. Azura: Wait, what?! Alice: It's fine, we're both girls~ Aaron: She's bi, just accept it! He was playing Deity of Mayhem on his FunConsole 12 from the living room. And so, the two girls took a shower. Noises were heard, but drowned out by the game. Aaron ignored what was happening, leaving some towels and two pairs of pajamas for the girls outside the bathroom door in a basket before returning to his game. Later on that day at Night Reports of demons terrorising the streets were up again, a lot of buildings needed evacuation. Lilly, Fugaku, Andrew and hell even Rasa was out tonight. Even Kane was out tonight dealing with the amount of Demons on the street. Lilly and Fugaku were working together side by side, killing demons left and right. Then one demon managed the courage to stand up to them Demon: i'm a senior Lieutenant, and i say it's time to put a stop to BOTH of you. Fugaku/Lilly: Just try it monster! Lilly fired off a few shots with the STG and Fugaku made his shadow Scythe. The demon avoided the blows from the Stg but was hurt by the scythe, it roared and punched Fugaku hard as he fell to the ground Lilly: NOOO!! Lilly gritted her teeth as she grabbed the demons sword with 1 hand with ease, she was filled with rage. She squeezed her hand and broke the blade into pieces Demon: W-what?! Lilly: Don't you EVER! HURT HIM!'' She then stabbed the Demon with a piece of his own blade and slit his throat and killed him. She ran over to Fugaku who coughed and used the shadows to heal'' Fugaku: You know...normally an Injury like that would cause a normal person to be bed-ridden for ever. But thanks to my Shadow Magic...i'll be fine..Lill- Fugaku was silenced as Lilly embraced him in a hug, her blonde hair on his shoulder. Fugaku didn't know what to do except to return it as he heard Lilly whisper Lilly: Don't you ever...scare me like that. Fugaku: I won't...i'm your Guardian angle after all aren't I? Fugaku stood up and Lilly by his side, together they fought off the demons whilst Rasa and Andrew along with Kane were dealing with a Huge abomination. The Pair then regrouped with them and charged in to help Fugaku/Rasa/Andrew/Lilly/Kane: GO BACK TO HELL MONSTER! Before they could attack, a beam of red and blue light split the demon in half. The light faded away to reveal Ignition in his evolved Nephalem form (the half-and-half form he acquired in the last issue). As the demon dissolved into particles, he sheathed his swords on his back as the particles collected on his back, forming a demonic backpack with mechanical wings of some kind. Ignition: What weapon is this? He held out his hands, and the mechanical wings folded outwards and deployed a pin-like blade of energy in each hand. Hm. Cool. He threw the blades behind him, impaling two demons in the face before spinning around and launching dozens of the energy pins. After a while, each demon had been impaled with at least one of these blades, with Ignition facing the group. He clenched his fist, thumb up. When he clicked his thumb to the fist like he was detonating a bomb, all of the energy blades exploded and obliterated the demons. Another hulking behemoth tried to attack him from behind, but he turned around and jumped off its fist. First I whip it out! Another pair of energy blades spawned in his hands, which then tripled in each fist. Then I thrust it! He threw the blades at the demon that attacked, stabbing more and more blades along its arm and into its eye. With each stab came another word. With! Great! Force!! Every angle...! As the demon roared, Ignition jumped off its face and threw several more blades at its torso. It penetrates! Until...! With great strength! I... ram it in!!! As he said this, he landed on the ground and boosted towards the demon, tackling it to the ground while simultaneously impaling it with multiple swords before jumping back off and landing on the ground. And in the end, we are all satisfied... He threw one more sword into the demon's skull before clapping his hands and detonating every blade that wasn't in its face, leaving just the skull on the ground, still barely alive. And you are set free... He proceeded to mimic pressing a detonator with his hand again as the skull then exploded into gory demon bits. In the ensuing blood rain, Ignition teleported away with a chuckle. Kane: Tch show off....Kane straightened himself up as he cast a glace towards Lilly who had her arms around Fugaku in a hug, now naturally Kane would just break it off and told him to f--k off but........ Ninja boy, a word. Fugaku came towards Kane and looked him right in the eye Fugaku: Yeah? Kane: Now usually when i see someone l=touch let alone hug my sister i beat em up...but....you're an exception...but promise me, you'll keep her safe, make her happy and don't ever hurt her because if you do i swear i will kill you! Fugaku: Noted. The next day at school Fugaku and Lilly had become a couple, after yesterday's mission Lilly was more closer to Fugaku than ever before. ' Lilly: You know, presentations are next week Fugaku: Yeah i know. Aaron hasn't been around yet. Can't blame him Lilly: poor kid..hey maybe we'll go give our condolences to him after this? I mean he's in today, i saw him hanging out in the library again. Fugaku: Its a start.....babe Lilly: D..did you just call me...what i think you just did Fugaku: Well yeah, hey even Kane gave thumbs up Lilly: No way... Fugaku: Yes way. Lilly and Fugaku hugged it out and Lilly kissed his cheek and he returned it making her blush even more. You are of course, my little devil Lilly: I know...my little angle. Fugaku: C'mon let's go find Aaron and talk to him. Lilly: Sure! Let's make sure we corner him first so he doesn't run away. Fugaku: hey, if he does i'll just talk to him in History class again. '''''And with that, they set off to find Aaron in hopes of sending their condolences. They asked around all over the place, but it turns out Aaron had left early. He only attended AP Computer Sciences that day, but he apparently left during the break. Where he had gone after leaving AP Comp Sci was to the graveyard, where his parents' graves were. Another tombstone lay next to them, bearing Azura's name. There was no body in this last grave, as he had kept Azura's body himself so she could live independent of him at home. He claimed that she had wanted to keep her coffin and body at home until Aaron had also died in the event that her life be prematurely ended. Aaron: Mom, Dad. It's been a while. I uh... hope you're not mad. Azura's gravestone may be next to yours, but she's still with me. Seems your old nemesis is up and at 'em again. I'm sorry. I really am. I should've protected Azura better, but he caught us off guard, and it... Tear drops fell on the ground as he crouched and left 5 bouquets in front of the graves, three on the one marked "Hunter Kasai" and one for his mother and sister. It was so sudden... It was very last-minute, but I preserved her soul. I probably shouldn't have, but... Dad, your friends are gone too. They just... vanished. They left us a few going-away presents, so... bless their souls. Wherever they are, bless them. Really. I know you mentioned you were close to God, Dad. I think... I'm getting close to Him too. He claims his name to be Shin, but I can't exactly question God, now can I? Tears kept streaming down his face as Azura's soul pat his shoulder gently. A-anyways... God's blessed me, and He's blessed Azura's soul. I'm... glad. Religion wasn't my strong suit, but I can see why you stuck with it. God is merciful, alright. But... I feel like I've made a deal with the devil more than I feel blessed. Might just be my paranoia, but I don't know... He put his hands together and prayed for his parents before sitting there, tired and emotionless. The wind was cool, and perfect for the hot summer day. He took off his hoodie-blazer combo and folded it up neatly before setting it down in his lap. Shin: Hello again, Aaron. A man dressed in a silver suit holding a cane and briefcase approached. Aaron: Did you hear all that? Shin: I did. I can assure you, there are no tricks in my gifts for you. *Although you claim I am God, I cannot masquerade as such a divine being. I am far from the merciful leader He is, but I understand the need to disguise your words.* He communicated his next two sentences as a telepathic message. Aaron: Yeah... Very few people I can trust right now. I know Fugaku is that weird, demon-hunting Shinobi. Why doesn't he just use the word "Ninja." It's literally the same thing and makes you sound less of a weeb. He's part-Japanese, but still can't get over that show? Seriously? Ugh... some people never do grow up... Shin: Well, speaking of gifts. He set the briefcase down next to Aaron. I have the rest, as I promised. Aaron: How did you fit all of them into that tiny package? Shin: Kraut Space Magic. Aaron: *Is that your way of saying pocket dimensions?* He sent the telepathic message as he looked at the case. It had a 3-number combination lock on it, in addition to the standard two latches. It was surprisingly thin, about 16 inches in length, 12 inches in width, and 4 inches in diameter. What's the combination? Shin: *For now, this is all I have to give. I should also mention that I can protect your mind from unwanted mental probing and linking at any time. Should prove handy in worst-case scenarios. I will return at a later time when I can.* What's your favorite phrase to say when you finish an enemy off in a video game? Before Aaron could turn to give him a puzzled face, he was already gone. Aaron: Jackpot? But this is a number lock, not a word lock... Aaron got up and put his jacket back on, sighing as he took the case home to check its contents. He thought about the word "jackpot" and what it entailed, so he tried inputting the number "7" thrice. He flipped the latches up and opened the case without resistance. Oh. That. Can people not be vague? At all? That's the one complaint I don't have for that Shinobi f--ker. Azura: What's in the case? She left her room in her underwear, which was covered by an oversized sweater she bought before her "death." Aaron: First, put on some shorts or something. This case is Shin's other present: my new weapons. He took our previous weapons and reformatted them into a new form, apparently. Inside the case were several crystals, not weapons. One glowed with an electric yellow. Another was pale blue with frost wafting off of it. Yet another was striped black and white, with the two swirling into grey at the crystal's center. The ice demon, lightning demon, and shadow-light demon. We didn't get anything else, did we? Azura: There should be a fire demon and stone demon somewhere in the mix. She pointed to a crystal with swirling flames inside it, then to a rutilated quartz crystal. Yeah, there they are. Aaron: Guess I just test it out, huh? Azura: How do you even use those? Aaron: Crush them? He grabbed the fire crystal, got up, and crushed the crystal in his bare hands. The fire contained within swirled about and transformed into a pair of swords with ornate hilts, forward handguards, and segmented blades. I remember this being a pair of scimitars, or something... Azura: Don't test that in the house. Aaron: I won't. He crossed the swords in front of him, allowing his necklace to absorb the weapons into its pocket dimension. What's next... He grabbed the swirled crystal and crushed it by punching his fist into the palm holding the crystal, generating the same gauntlets and armored boots that he had worn previously when he first acquired the weapon, though it sported a more mechanical appearance. Ah, these. Should use them against Fugaku. Azura: Oh yeah, he admitted to being that. Still, why did you tear out your eye...? Aaron: To keep up the illusion that Ignition and I are separate entities. Azura: Better change your personality in that form while you're at it. He still has that nagging suspicion, and he's waiting for you to slip up to confirm. Aaron crushed the freezing crystal, creating a spear with a ring underneath the spear blade akin to that of a circular handguard for a sword. Aaron: This is certainly a far cry from its previous form. He spun the spear around before it disappeared into his pocket dimension with the gauntlets and boots. Following that, he grabbed the lightning crystal and crushed it, generating a pair of smaller scythes with jagged blades similar to a lightning bolt. Azura: Ooh, it got split in half. He grabbed the last crystal and crushed as the scythes disappeared into the pocket dimension. The crystal shattered to bring out a large battle axe with a design reminiscent of rock formations. Aaron: This one was pretty close to what I had before. I guess he just updated some of the designs. I'll have to test these out in a fight eventually. The axe disappeared into his pocket dimension before the case itself turned to dust. Dammit... I'll go clean it up. You need to put on pants. Or shorts, at the very least. Stop walking around in your underwear and jacket. Makes me feel uncomfortable... Azura: How did you know? Aaron: That jacket isn't as big as you thought it was. They grew again. He began sweeping the dust off of the couch as Azura looked down. Her bust had indeed increased in size, and she could see her whole legs from underneath the jacket. It still covered her underwear, but it was noticeable that she had no shorts on. Azura: P-perv... Aaron: You should've chosen a longer jacket. He was emptying the dustpan into the kitchen trashcan. I'll go on another shopping date with Alice so we can get you bigger jackets. She can come over after school and remeasure you or something before we go out for that date. Azura went back to her room to put on some pajama pants and replaced her jacket with a tank top before sitting at her computer to play some games while Aaron cleaned up the dust from the briefcase's self destruct. 2 days later Trey Creel was out and about, skateboarding around L.A. with other skaters down the streets. They were passing civilians and cars, even skating on the grass down into an under the bridge skate-park. After hours of riding, Trey went to the market to get some food to eat. That was when he saw a girl and punched her in the face out of anger. He then kept riding his skate-board all day until he got tired and went home. Trey went into his backyard place. Trey: Hm, I wonder if- He suddenly saw a falcon and got attack, trying to swat it away. ''Ah crap!! ''He then notices a FLOCK of falcons coming for him. So he punches the first one away then powers up, yelling, as cosmic energy surges around him. Winds in the neighborhood begin to accelerate due to him powering up and the falcons begin to fly out of control and hit the wall of the houses. But Trey doesn't stop powering up and cosmic energy surges more and more. The winds get faster and faster as hurricane winds start building up around the city and chaos ensues on the streets. The buildings start to shatter and fall apart as Trey continues powering up. His body surges with lightning now, and he points one hand at the sky, launching an electric rocket into the sky. It explodes causing the sky to rip open into a thunderstorm powered by the cosmos. Trey stops powering up and breathes heavily as he collapses not knowing what he just did. He just created an infinite thunderstorm due to the control of the Phoenix Force. He doesn't know of a way to stop it. He needs help. From other heroes. He hits the ground, falling into a deep sleep. Aaron shows up and stares at the infinite thunderstorm, then gets out his phone. He holds up to his ear even though he didn't dial a number to call. Aaron: Shin, you there? Shin: I'm assuming you want help with the thunderstorm. Aaron: Yes please. He can hear some wind and thunder in the background before a new voice speaks to him. Vento: Hello, Vento here! You called about a thunderstorm? Aaron: Yeah... there's one in my general location, can you safely remove it? Vento: One sec! A cyan flash appeared by the storm before a green and silver-black streak passed cleanly through said storm. The streak then circled the thunderstorm and contained it into an orb of green and silver-black, which shrunk down as the streak disappeared in another cyan flash. Done! I'm sure all of that storm's energy should be plenty compensation. Aaron: That... was a thing. Thanks. He hung up and helped Trey to a nearby coffee shop, where he jolts him with a little bit of lightning magic to see if he'd wake up. Trey: What the hell! Suddenly the infinite thunderstorm starts up again. ''Dude! W-Wait, I don't feel so good... ;-; ''He starts to fade away into the cosmos for a little trip and every time the storm is stopped, it starts up again. '' Meanwhile ''Fugaku was meditating when he heard the storm start up again, and what timing too....tomorrow was his 18th Birthday, his trials would start soon. However it was very chaotic, and from what he sensed...cosmic based. This couldn't be the work of the Shinto, they like him were mystic. Fugaku suited up and met with his father and brother along with several other Shinobi who were near the area. '' Rasa: Fugaku! Go and get Lilly, you two go and evacuate buildings and help civilians, Andrew you and the other Shinobi will go and find the cause of this. I'll follow. ''Fugaku used his shadow-walk to Lilly's place and found that it had been struck by the lightning. Fugaku was now very worried, as he rushed in he saw Lilly trapped under rubble. '' Fugaku: LILLY! Hold on dearest i'll get you out! ''Fugaku touched the wood and it melted into shadow, he carried her and warped outside laying her body down and checking for a pulse which was thankfully there. Lilly: Fugaku? deary...is that you Fugaku: Yeah, god Lilly you scared me Lilly: FUGAKU LOOK OUT!! Fugaku turned and saw a massive truck headed for thembut before he could warp away the truck was cut into two by a man in blue armour....one that Fugaku knew well ???: Long time no see kid. Very long Lilly: Who're you supposed to be? ???: My name little girl, is Susano'o and i am the god of storms. This however was not caused my me or the Shinto Pantheon, whatever magic is behind this is not ours Fugaku: Lord Susano'o, what is your bidding Susano'o: For now, free those civilians...i'm going to try to contain that storm! Aaron sighed and left the coffee shop, a beam of light abducting him from the street as he was teleported to a pocket dimension where Shin gave him a rifle and a pistol-like weapon with two barrels. He briefly explained what the weapons were to Aaron as the boy transformed into his Nephalem form. Once Shin finished explaining, Aaron took the weapons and equipped the pistol as he returned to earth, flying in the air by the storm. Aaron: Let's test this new friend out... He rotated the barrels twice, so that the gold and white barrel was facing forward. A female voice rung out from the weapon before upbeat rock-and-roll music began playing. Gun: X-Shift! Hikari Weapon Change! Aaron pulled the trigger as beams of light left the barrel and looped around, reattaching to his weapon to form a sub-machine gun as suspenseful music played in the background, with the same female voice announcing one more thing. Amaterasu's Grace! Aaron: Cool, cool. He flew down and began firing at rubble to clear it, disintegrating the rubble with intense solar beams from his new weapon. There are two barrels on this thing, though... He tapped the other barrel on the side, causing the SMG to return to its pistol state. He then rotated it so the obsidian and silver barrel was facing forward, causing jazzy bass music to play as a different, masculine voice announced things instead. Gun: X-Shift! Kage Weapon Change! He pulled the trigger as shadows enveloped the gun from the barrel, dramatic brass music playing in the background. When the shadows disappeared, the gun had become a revolver with the masculine voice announcing one last thing. Tsukuyomi's Repulse! Aaron: And you do what now...? He fired the revolver at another piece of rubble. A shadow bullet left the barrel and hit the rubble just as he expected it to. He fired again, thinking about clearing the rubble. This time, when the bullet hit the rubble, the entire chunk disappeared into the shadows. Ooh. Thoughts change the bullet's abilities. Cool. Elsewhere In a secret base somewhere in California, a man known as Hank Pym and was tweaking with some machinery when his favourite student walked in the room. This guys name was Heinrich Rommel and was the Great Grandchild of the famous WW2 German general and National hero Herr Generalfeldmarschall Erwin Rommel also known as Desert Fox. If he were alive now he would've been proud of his great grandson. Heinrich: Mr, Pym sir, there seems to be an anomaly in L.A. I intend to go check it out. Hank: I know that Heinrich, but however this storm or whatever caused it is Cosmic in nature. That suit isn't going to do much Heinrich: How's the Desert Fox coming along? Hank: I was afraid you'd ask. And yes so far it can THEORETICALLY absorb and grant resistance against Cosmic attack. Heinrich: Then it's a chance I'll have to take. I'll Prep the Plane for take off. Hank: Stay safe alright Rommel Heinrich nodded, wore the experimental desert Fox suit and climbed in a modified Messerschmitt me 262 and started it up as the hanger doors open. Heinrich then flew out in his jet to investigate the source of the Cosmic storm which lead him to L.A Heinrich: Fugaku....what the hell happened here man? Aaron was clearing rubble in the area with Tsukuyomi's Repulse, eating the rubble with shadows from his weapon. Aaron: Yeah, this is gonna be the end of my involvement here. He finished clearing the rubble and rescuing civilians before teleporting home. '' ''Heinrich's ME 262 soared in the skies when he noticed something flying towards him, i seemed to be a regualr person at first glace when he realised that IT WAS. '' Heinrich: SCHEISSE! ''Heinrich performed a barrel roll and avoided crashing into the person, although it looked like he was having trouble with his powers when his radar picked up multiple flying objects and saw a dozen or so people with the power of flight What on earth is going on here! Rommel jr maneuvered through the crowd and looked out of his cockpit where he saw people being hit by the cosmic storm and developing.....powers?! What sort of storm was this? In any case, flying around with a Jet powered Messerschmitt Me 262 was a very bad idea. '' Hank, i'm going to put the plane into autopilot and have it hover above a roof top so i may jump off. It's too crowded, are you seeing this?! Hank Pym: By god.....yes i am. Well i'll take the Me 262 from here, good thing we added that hover option eh? Once you reach the ground i'll teleport your SD.KFZ to you Heinrich: You know what Hank....just call it the Blitzpanzer. Hank: Lightning tank huh? Good name. ''The Me 262 hovered above a large building and Heinrich got off, he sees it ascend and zoom away. Rommel goes to the rooftop door and kicks it open and goes downwards where he hears a fight taking place Employee: This is perfect! With this, i'll get everyone to listen to me! Employee 2: No please stop don't hurt him Employee: I'll KILL HIM Rommel has heard enough and turned his whole body right taking the insane Employee by surprise, the mad man shot lightning at Heinrich who let himself get hit to test the suits functionality. The lightning surged through his body before quelling itself, making the armour glow Employee: What the? Heinrich: Bad mistake pal Heinrich's Jaeger rifle was now powered up with a cosmic energy shot. He pulled the trigger and the insane Employee was knocked out. Rommel jr finally reached the ground floor where, as Hank promised, the Blitzpanzer was waiting in all its' glory. The back door opened and Rommel jr went to the front seat and started the engine. An A.I came online for systems check. '' A.I: Machinegweher 42 turret online, shields online, turbo boosters online, targeting system online, cloaking mode online and waiting for use, headlights online, radar online. Heinrich: excellent....let's get this show on the road! ''And with that Heinrich hit the gas pedal and zoomed through the streets of L.A. On a nearby rooftop, a man in white and arctic blue armor with a scarf wrapped around his neck was watching the entire scene, seeing Aaron teleport away. Armored Man: Rerouting teleportation... He held out his hand and clenched his fist as Aaron appeared on the rooftop next to this man. Aaron: The f--k? He glared at the man, still in his Nephalem form. Who are you? Man: I come from another reality. You can call me Override. How are you enjoying your new weapons? Aaron: They're fine... why? Override: I made them for you. He turned to face Aaron, pointing at the gun currently in his hand. I might need that one back someday. You'll be fine without it, right? Aaron: It's certainly coming in handy now... But what would you need this for? He looked at the revolver, then at Override. Override: A new armor set-up I'm testing. He held up a soda can-like device, featuring designs and colors representing the sun and moon. This Eclipse-based form I have planned here... I heard your sister used to go by that name. Aaron: How do you know about her? Or me? Or any of this? Override: I'm Shin's contact. He had me convert your weapons and informed me of your current situation. Which is why I offer this. He handed Aaron a belt buckle with a hexagonal window on it, as well as 6 crystals that would fit into buckle via a slot. This equipment combines your demonic and angelic nature with advanced technologies far beyond any human's understanding. It took me a while to figure this out, even with Shin's help. In time, I figured it out. Aaron: Are you gonna steal my soul after this? He took the buckle and slapped it against his waist, causing a belt strap to eject and secure the buckle around his waist. Override: Of course not. If you do expire, however, the belt will automatically return to my possession and you will be sent to the afterlife of your choosing. However, I do have one request for you. Aaron: And that is? He was looking at the crystals, seeing that each crystal corresponded to one of his melee weapons. Override: Help deal with this storm. This belt was designed for you to deal with the storm, as well as use technology over fantastical abilities. Of course, you're free to change to your Nephalem form at any time if you find the belt doesn't suit the current situation. Aaron: So what do I do? Shut down the storm? Override: Find a way to shut the storm down, as well as deal with what it produces. Do so, and I shall help you locate your father's enemy. Aaron: Got it. He loaded the silver crystal into the belt, which prompted him to tap on it twice. A wave of energy and liquid metal enveloped him as it formed a sleek, silver armor with a jacket-like implement on his shoulders and a coat-like design flowing from the belt strap. Override: Interesting design. I'll use this for the Foundry Prototype... With that, Override disappeared as Aaron jumped into the fray once more, flying into the city towards the source of the storm using thrusters instead of wings. Aaron: I'm gonna have to get used to this... He held up his revolver and aimed at the storm, firing once to see what would happen. The shadows were just sucked in and nothing happened. Oof. Heinrich was on the ground taking care of "Evil Metas" with his Mg42 turret when the sensors spotted something flying towards the storm Heinrich: Hank there's someone or something going up there Hank: I see him too, Heinrich i'm going to remote pilot the Me 262 to go up there and analyse the storm, dont worry i wont scratch her i promise Heinrich: haha, i trust you sir. Hank chuckled and went over to the control panel on his left, bringing out a screen and a controller. He then remotely controls the Me 262 and has it take off towards the storm when he sees a figure in a weird suit of armour. At first he thought that it was Ironman but no.....it was someone else Hank: Hey! You there! Who are you, I'm an Avenger, Antman, Identify yourself! Aaron: Vigilante Ignition. You're a scientist, how do we shut this s--t down? He looked at the storm through his mask, with its HUD analyzing the storm. '' Hank: Well, Ignition...to be frank i'm not that sure. It's a cosmic storm and the first i've encountered of this magnitude....i'll have to analyse the storm in detail. But for now, my colleague is facing a bit of trouble, he's in an armoured WW2 German vehicle with a turret. Turns out, when someone is struck by lighting by this storm they get powers. And currently there are more bad guys than good, and that turret only has so much ammo. When i get a detailed report, i'll let you know. Meet with my guy Blitzreich and assist me, i'll call you when i'm ready. ''Aaron landed on the ground, swapping his silver crystal for a red one as flames burned away his current suit to reveal a dark crimson suit with flames all over. He held a pair of segmented swords, which he used as whips as the blade segments ejected from each other, held together by flames. He began whipping the people around and knocking them down to the ground, avoiding as much lethal damage as he could. Heinrich: Hank, that person from the sky is down here...should i engage? Hank: Negative, Ignition is on our side. How much ammo do you have in there? Heinrich: About another few rounds, enough to knock out 20 people. Hank: Regroup with her, i've also located a friend of yours....theres another Meta here as well. It'll take me a good amount of time to analyse it. but i'm getting the jist of it Heinrich: Got it, i see him just up ahead. Heinrich slammed the gas peddle and moved nearer to Ignition, there were metas behind him trying to sneak up, through the speakers he warned him and fired WATCH OUT IGNITION BEHIND YOU! Heinrich started to open fire on the people behind the Vigilante. '' Aaron: Pathetic... ''Aaron whipped his swords around behind him and knocked them all into a wall with one fell swoop before whipping the other sword to slap them all across the face with enough force to send them flying into each other and knock them all out at once. Heinrich put the car on autopilot as he got out of it. '' Heinrich: Nice suit. to be honest i would've used some of the cosmic energy i absorbed in an earlier fight, but....i don't have enough of it. I gotta absorb more so i can used it as ammo on my sweet ride ''Heinrich points at the Blitzpanzer. ''Well i reckon you got nothing to do and i Hank told you to assist me yes? Well then, there's another Metahuman here seems to be on our side. He's pinned tho. Shall we go rescue him? Oh wait behind you again Heinrich powers up his Jaeger rifle with a bit of cosmic energy and fires a cosmic ray that takes out all 40 people that were behind Ignition. Not bragging or anything, but mines better. Now then, lets get going sir Aaron: Give me the location, I'll get there on my own. ''Aaron took out the two-barreled weapon, flipping it to the gold side and pulling the trigger. Weapon: X-Shift! Hikari Weapon Change! The SMG reappeared in his hand as he cracked his neck and fired the weapon at a large mob of people. Amaterasu's Grace! The single beam branched off, and each branch branched off, hitting the 50+ mob square in the face with light energy that caused them to fall asleep. Heinrich: Huh. Alright you win, but Hank told me to stay with you. We're going together, i can tell you prefer to work alone and i respect that. But Hank is an Avenger he's our commander, we gotta go. Follow me, he's through those buildings. Heinrich and his new companion ventured through the streets and eventually arrived at the location. Heinrich then used his suit's enhanced vision to see that there were three people in a building, 2 male and a female....he recognised the male Heinrich: Tch, i always knew he'd be in trouble. The guy Hank told us about? It's a guy called Shinobi, do you know him? I do. We met in school....looks like he needs our help I'll follow your lead Aaron just blasted away the rubble with his weapon before switching it over to its alternate form. Weapon: X-Shift! Kage Weapon Change! Tsukuyomi's Repulse!! With the revolver in hand, he fired once into the area where Shinboi was and once into his own shadow, causing him to melt int the shadows and reappear where Shinobi was. Aaron: There's a guy in some armored vehicle bull s--t looking for you. Fugaku: Well, right to the point as ever ma dude. Heinrich: It's good to see you again my friend Fugaku: Ha! Well if it isn't my old pal Rommel. Susano'o: It's good that you have more allies now, i sense that the one in the red armour is special. Oh yes...very special. Child what is your name....Susano'o made the area go still, using what power he had recovered. ''I value your secrecy, i am a god as you know and i can tell you're Japanese...we Shinto gods know one when we look at one. Child i am aware of your past, present and future....it is sober, you will face many difficult trials and you will face them alone. But for now i wish to shake the hand of our saviour. my child, i am Susano'o the god of storms, who do I owe the pleasure of meeting? And don't worry, i froze time. They won't know or hear a thing. Aaron: My name is Ignition, and that's all you get. I don't care what circumstances we're under, I'm not revealing my identity to anyone. Resume the flow of time and end the storm, please. That's all I'm asking. Susano'o: I sense in you fear, irritation, a thirst for vengeance and misery. My child i understand and i respect your desicion, i'm sorry that we weren't there for you. It's hard being a Shinto god and caring for ALL unique people.....but i understand your decision and way of thinking. For now ALL of us must get to safety. As for the Storm, i can't do anything. Strange isn't it? The god of storms unable to quell a Cosmic STORM, however, in good time my child your friend the Avenger will come with a Solution but we all must work in unison. ''Susano'o then places his hand on Ignition's shoulder ''My child, we all must make sacrifices to ensure survival...that gun you have is impressive for sure but it won't save you from literal billions. This storm is driving people insane and my blessings can only do so much. I sense much irritation and i sense you being uncomfortable with the idea of working together, but alas we must, you hide your feelings well child..i'll give you that ''Susano'o resumed the flow of time and he dropped to his knees. Fugaku, Lilly, Heinrich and Ignition were then teleported by Susano'o towards a building which had the best vantage point in the city. '' Susano'o: I need time to recover, Ignition and Friend of Fugaku. Provide long range support, and Fugaku i need you to use your dark healing to restore my stamina and Lilly, go to that corner and focus....tap into your powers just i said. Lilly: Got it Heinrich: Yes sir, C'mon Ignition let's give em hell! Fugaku: Coming sir! Heinrich: Hank how's that analysis coming along? Hank: I'm 80% done, just wait a little longer Heinrich: Yo igniton, Hank says he's almost done. I challange you to see how many people we can gun down. Winner gets a soda for the looser Aaron: Not interested. ''Aaron fired a single bullet at the streetful of people from his revolver. There were at least thousands in there, but the single bullet had warped the people's shadows so that they were restrained in an instant. He then "Weapon Shifted" to Amaterasu's Grace, firing the branching laser to knock them all unconscious. Heinrich: Huh. Well i'll be damned. Yo so listen since we're both tech based heroes, we should talk more. I know from your interaction with Shinobi over there that he's probably really annoyed you. And trust me dude i get it.....he's annoying at times. So, what'd you think of my suit? Honest opinion. Also i should mention that my Great grandpa was Erwin Rommel......not trying to brag again but from what i'm seeing, the desire to work alone? The edgy vibe? This is somehow connected to your family isn't it? And i wager that closing the storm will get you a step closer. Aaron: I don't care, whatsoever. I have a deal with someone. Close the storm, I'll get information. Don't care who your ancestor is, at all. I just want to get rid of this storm and move on. At this rate, all of the new superpowered people have been knocked unconscious and were restrained. Heinrich: And i suppose this deal gets you closer to that objective? Then in that case i suggest we hurry. Dr. Pym contacted me and told me he's about 98% done. Believe me Ignition, i have a legacy of my own to carry on..the 3rd Reich murdered my Great Grandpa and the fact that Hydra is still out there irritates me. I can guess why you'd work alone based on my own experiences....but i'd rather not, unless you want to tell me. But i doubt you would. You're a pretty chill guy i'll say that much....want to be friends? I could use someone like you, what say you? Aaron leaned against a wall and waited for the thing to finish, no longer interested in talking. He quickly checked all of his equipment via a holographic interface only he could see. Heinrich: Listen up people, Dr. Pym has finished his analysis of the storm. It seems that he's figured our a way to close the storm. However, it seems that the storm had to be caused by somthing or someone with an extreme connection to some sort of Cosmic power......and he thinks it could be the Phoenix force, but he's not too sure about that. To close to the storm we have to find its' source and get it him or her to call it off. Fugaku: Where's the source? Heinrich: That seems to be the question isn't it? Who aside from Jean Grey could control the Phoenix force.....i guess it's time to pay the X-Mansion a little visit. Out of nowhere, a man in silver half-and-half armor appeared holding Trey, who was spazzing out from the storm. Override: Tracked down the source of the storm. Not my Trey. I leave this in your hands. With that, the man disappeared in a flash of cyan light. Aaron: Oh, this guy. He went up and tapped Trey's forehead, entering his mindscape via spirit projection. In Trey's Mindscape Aaron, in his Nephalem Spirit form, approached Trey, who was bound by cosmic lightning. Aaron: Trey, is that you? Trey: W-who are you?! He stared at Aaron with lightning sparking from his face. Aaron: It's me, Aaron. He transformed into his human form, holding his hand out. Trey: Aaron... My dude... Help me, please! I-I tried powering up to stop a flock of falcons that were attacking me, but I overloaded and created the storm!! The Phoenix Force is holding me captive, and I can't get out!! Help me, please!!! Aaron: I gotchu, bro. But, when you get out of here, you gotta keep my identity a secret. People have been trying to stop the storm, and I can't have them knowing my identity. He swapped out the red crystal for a green crystal, causing the lightning bindings around Trey to be absorbed into Aaron's suit as an explosion of lightning revealed Aaron in a green suit with lightning accents. He began to absorb the lightning from the bindings, redirecting it away from the Phoenix Force keeping Trey prisoner. Trey: S-sure. Who's out there? Aaron: Fugaku, and some German dude who's related to Erwin Rommel. Trey: Fugaku? Why is he here? Aaron: He's the Shinboi dude. Aaron was successfully able to break the binds, but he was too tired to move now. Trey: O-oh... You alright, man? Aaron: H-hurry... get out before the Phoenix restores the bonds... Trey: Right! After gathering his willpower, he broke free of the binds, jumped up, and slammed the Phoenix Force in his body into the ground. Stop the storm! It squawked, and began trying to bind Trey again. N-no! Aaron: Stop.. the... STORM!!! He transformed into his Nephalem Form and blasted the Phoenix Force with sealing magic, restraining it enough for Trey to get away. When Trey was out of range, he jumped up and drop-kicked the Phoenix Force into the seals as Trey re-energized himself and took control of his body. Trey: I'll handle it from here, get back to reality! Aaron: On it! Back to Reality With that, Aaron's spirit returned to his body, which was still in its fire armor as Trey stopped spazzing and got up, holding his hand at the storm. Focusing all of his efforts on the storm, Trey began shutting the storm down, eventually closing it entirely after a few minutes of intense concentration. Nice... Trey: Thanks for the rescue, uh... Aaron: I'm Ignition. Trey: Yeah, thanks for the save, Ignition. Right after that, Trey crouched and jumped away, creating Phoenix wings from cosmic lightning to keep him in the air as he flew away. Aaron: Mission Accomplished. I'm leaving... Aaron finally teleported home to rest, tired and exhausted from that. Heinrich, Fugaku, Susano'o and Lilly gathered around each other Susano'o: Now that this crisis has been solved, i shall return to the palace of the gods. Fugaku: Right...thank you Susano'o Susano'o: Don't mention it kiddo. Heinrich, Fugaku and Lilly sat down on the rooftops overlooking all the chaos on the streets. '' Heinrich: It's good to see you again my friend.... Fugaku: Likewise Rommel....likewise. Heinrich: See you in class tomorrow? Fugaku: Yeah. ''Fugaku teleported all of them to the ground VIA shadow walk, Heinrich went back into the Blitzpanzer and drove off into the distance, and Lilly along with Fugaku went hand in hand back home. The Next Day After days in and out of class, Aaron had returned to school. All of his class projects had been excused up until then, but he had done a few of them on his own anyway. It was currently lunch time, and Aaron was sitting by himself, as Alice had to leave school early for work. Aaron: *When is this Override guy going to give me my information...* He thought to himself as he ate lunch, sighing. Fugaku and Lilly found Aaron alone at the table eating lunch so they decided to sit next to him. Fugaku: Hey, i've been meaning to talk to you. Listen about your sis....i'm sorry about that dude. Can't imagine how that feels. Lilly: Yeah you've been really down lately. Mind if we sit here and talk? You look like you need company, we're really sorry about what happened with Azura. Fugaku: Anyway....how've you been holding up? Sorry if that sounded like a dumb question